Dragon of Fire and Ice
by Gozilla
Summary: After his reincarnation by Reikai, Hiei was having a Reikai beast. What would it be? Some powerful demons were lurking around Yukina. What do they want?
1. Default Chapter

Dragon of Fire and Ice  
  
By Gozilla  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for the cute little Blackie, please don't take it away from me) and I don't have anything. So please don't sue me!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a Hiei and Yukina-centred story following my previous fanfic "Burden of Sin". If you haven't read the previous story, I would recommend you to read it before starting this story, though not necessary. ^-^  
  
Just a hint of background to those who haven't read the previous story: here Yukina knew Hiei was her brother and Hiei had reincarnated by Reikai (similar to the one Yusuke received at the very beginning of the whole Yu Yu story) after receiving a death sentence.  
  
Please excuse my poor English!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Reviews are welcomed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 - New Life x Reikai Beast x Departure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Present~  
  
~Outside of Genkai's temple~  
  
In everyone's amusement, a gigantic dragon, with purple-black and shining- silver whirling-strip pattern on its body, charged with tremendous speed towards the water demon standing in front of it. The dragon's mouth wide open, sharp fangs revealed, determined to destroy the enemy and. protect its masters...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Three months ago, in an afternoon~  
  
~Inside Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina held a tray of food and drinks as she walked slowly along the corridor, with a smile on her face. *I hope he will like the food... * the koorime thought as she approached a room at the end of the corridor.  
  
She stood at the door, listening. She heard the sound of steady and slow breathing, someone was sleeping peacefully inside. She smiled to herself before knocking lightly at the door and slide-opened the door.  
  
There was a futon placed in the middle of the room. Curled into a ball, a small figure slept underneath the sheet.  
  
Yukina kneeled beside the futon, setting the tray of food in front of her, "Are you awake, Oniisan?"  
  
"Hn?" whispered a deep voice under the sheet. A pair of sleepy-crimson eyes revealed themselves from the sheet, meeting the identical ones on the koorime's warm smiling face.  
  
It had been a week after an extraordinary day, the day Hiei was granted with his new life. In brief, Yukina killed a human while defending herself. In order to protect his twin sister, Hiei confessed as the murderer and received a death sentence by Reikai. He was subsequently granted with a new life and reincarnated from his death as his death was unexpected by Reikai (A/N: similar to Yusuke's case. Please refer to "Burden of Sin" for details).  
  
Hiei was still very weak after his reincarnation. He spent most of the week sleeping. Yukina insisted her twin brother to stay in Genkai's temple with her so that she could take care of him. The fire demon did not object due to his exhaustion and, more importantly, deep in his heart, he wanted to spend some time with his sister, who he almost lost forever.  
  
"You hungry? You have been sleeping for a whole day without any food or drink already. I couldn't wake you up to eat this morning." said the koorime gently.  
  
The fire demon looked at his sister, heart warmed by his sister's love and care to him, "Hn. A little." He struggled to sit up but his limbs felt like jelly.  
  
Yukina helped him to sit up and handed a bowl of hot miso soup to the fire demon. The fire demon took the soup instinctively and sipped the soup slowly, not yet completely awake.  
  
Just before the fire demon could finish the soup, he sensed the ki of a familiar group approaching. He put down the bowl and fixed his glare to the door, fully awake, "We got visitors."  
  
Yukina looked at the fire demon in confusion before someone knocked and opened the door.  
  
Kurama, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai stood at the door, all smiling and greeting the twins.  
  
"Yukina-san!! I miss you sooooo much!! Are you all healthy and happy? " shouted Kuwabara. He ran towards the little koorime and ready for a bear- hug. He was only stopped with a huge sweat-drop by several life- threatening death glares, with an invisible message 'touch her and you die', darted at him by the fire demon.  
  
Kurama looked at the two boys, smiling. He interrupted the deadlock situation and walked slowly towards his best friend, "You feeling better?"  
  
"Hn." said the fire demon. Knowing his friend well, Kurama told it as a "yes" and smiled.  
  
Hiei looked at the group, "What brings you all here? I don't feel like having a party." a little frustrated by the group's interruption of his private time with his twin sister.  
  
Yusuke stepped forward, a not-too-friendly grin on his face, "Well, we come to visit you. It has been a week and we guess you have had enough sleep to wake yourself."  
  
The fire demon looked at Yusuke, knowing that it was more than just a visit, "Be honest, what do you want?"  
  
Koenma moved forward, "There is one more task you have to do before your reincarnation is complete." His hand reached the inner pockets of his cloak and handed out something about the size of a tennis ball to Hiei.  
  
The fire demon took the thing from Koenma's hand. He looked at it, confused, "It's an egg."  
  
"Yes, it is the egg of your Reikai beast." said Koenma, looking serious, "It is a ritual for a special reincarnation like yours. The egg will absorb the elements of your heart and soul to grow. In around a month's time, it will hatch. I have to warn you, if a person's heart is evil, his Reikai beast will be hatched as a monster and consume its master upon its birth. I hope it will not happen to you."  
  
The fire demon looked at the egg, drown in his thoughts, *A person will be consumed by his own Reikai beast if one's heart is evil? Does that mean I am destined to die and to leave Yukina even after this reincarnation thing? One month is not enough... *  
  
Hiei was snapped back to reality when he felt a cool hand caught his own. It was Yukina. She gently squeezed the fire demon's hand and gave him an encouraging smile, "I am confident that your Reikai beast will be a lovely one. Just like Puu. (A/N: Yusuke's Reikai beast - the once penguin-like creature, now a phoenix-like bird) " said the koorime, as if she could read his mind.  
  
Softened by his twin sister's smile, Hiei relaxed and started feeling very tired. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open as his body urged him to rest. He struggled to open his eyes but he was losing the fight. He started to limp over before Kurama caught him and placed him gently on the futon.  
  
Kurama looked at the fire demon, who was struggling to stay awake, "Rest now. You will be fine." Without a word, the fire demon obeyed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Guess it's time to leave." said Yusuke, scratching the back of his head. The group moved towards the door, leaving the twins in the room.  
  
Koenma turned and looked at the twins, "I will be back in a month's time. We will know the result by then..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~One month later~  
  
~In the forest outside of Genkai's temple~  
  
At non-human speed, flashes of light shone across a small open space in the middle of the forest. A small figure stood in the middle of the open space, slowly sheathing the sword. The trees around the figure slowly fell to the ground, being cut into hundreds of pieces.  
  
Satisfied with the healing progress and the recovery rate of his speed and power, the fire demon smiled a little. His smile fainted as he sensed someone approaching. He fixed his glare to the depth of the forest.  
  
"Someday I should charge you for destroying my forest." an old lady with curly pink hair appeared, hands behind her back, "Anyway, we are short of fire wood. You will bring them back to the temple later on."  
  
"Hn." was Hiei said. He did not object to Genkai's request as he knew that she had spent a lot of time gathering herbal medicine for Yukina to make the healing potion for him.  
  
"They are waiting for you in the temple." Genkai continued, "Your Reikai beast is about to hatch." She turned and started walking back to the temple.  
  
Hiei looked at the back of the old lady and sighed, *Time to face the truth ... * he thought, *my true heart and soul ... *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
~In the backyard of Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara circled around Koenma, curiously inspecting the egg of Hiei's Reikai beast, which was now the size of a volley ball.  
  
Kurama touch the egg gently and felt some faint movements inside the shell, "I wonder what kind of Reikai beast will be raised by Hiei's heart and soul."  
  
Yusuke looked at the egg, "I just hope that it will not be some kind of stupid beast like mine." as he thumb-pointed at the huge blue bird standing behind him.  
  
"Puuuu.." protested Puu, who usually stayed inside the massive forest outside of Genkai's temple, as it would initiate chaos if it showed itself around Yusuke's house. Yusuke brought Puu along to witness the birth of one of its kind, as there were not many Reikai beasts in the whole three worlds afterall.  
  
Kuwabara poked the egg, looked at it suspiciously, "I am sure it will be a horrific, mean, ugly creature. We better stay away from it when it hatches. I don't want to be its side-dish when it consumes that shrimp." (A/N: Kuwabara couldn't change his habit in calling names to Hiei even after knowing that he is Yukina's brother. Sigh...)  
  
"Kuwabara-san!" protested Yukina, "I am sure it is not the case. Oniisan's Reikai beast will not be like that."  
  
"If it is a creature like that," said a deep voice from the top of a tree, "I will make sure it will have you as its first snack." Hiei jumped off the tree and landed gracefully beside the group.  
  
Koenma stepped forward, "Looks like you have fully recovered from the reincarnation process." He handed the egg to the fire demon, "Now, the moment of truth..."  
  
Hiei hesitantly took the egg, not knowing what to do with it. At first, he felt some faint movements inside the egg. Suddenly, with a more violent movement, a small crack appeared on the eggshell.  
  
Everyone, except Kuwabara (who actually jumped a few feet away from the egg), got closer to the egg, watching and waiting.  
  
Slowly, the crack widened. A flash of strong bright light blinded everyone in the scene before it eventually died out.  
  
When they could finally open their eyes, they saw only pieces of eggshell scattered on the fire demon's hands and on the floor. But no sign of the Reikai beast.  
  
"Where is it?" yelled Kuwabara nervously searching the area, worried that the beast might jump out of nowhere and consume him. Everyone, except the fire demon, looked around, searching for the unknown creature.  
  
Hiei held up his left arm and stared at it. Kurama noticed and looked at Hiei's left arm, uncertain tone in his voice, "What's that?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the fire demon's arm. His left arm had a black dragon tattoo on it ... Something's not right, it should be his bandaged right arm which had a black dragon tattoo on it, not his left arm.  
  
All of a sudden, the black dragon tattoo on the fire demon's left arm moved. It whirled around Hiei's body and landed again on his left arm.  
  
Amused, Kusama said cheerfully, "It's a black dragon. Hiei, your Reikai beast is a black dragon."  
  
The little black dragon was covered with shiny purple-black scales over its body. On its back, black flame burned gently, waved like black fur along its spine. Its eyes were ruby-red, like its master's. It looked around curiously while whirled tightly to its master's arm.  
  
Yukina sighed, cheerful smile on her face, "It's so adorable."  
  
Yusuke bended down and looked at the dragon, "How come your Reikai beast is so much more normal than mine?", he poked lightly the dragon's head with his index figure.  
  
The dragon tried to avoid Yusuke's finger but no avail. Annoyed, it snapped at his finger, revealing its mouth-full of sharp fangs. Yusuke was able to retrieve his finger just in time, "Hey! Don't be mean!"  
  
Sensing no immediate danger from the creature, Kuwabara finally joined the group, inspecting the dragon, "I told you to be careful. This ugly thing is as mean as its owner..." Before he could finish the sentence, the black dragon breathed a fireball right to Kuwabara's face, leaving him a charcoal- black face with eyes blinking in confusion.  
  
"Why you little..." yelled Kuwabara, swinging his fist to hit the dragon. With ease, Hiei moved his arm, together with the newborn dragon, out of the way. He looked straight to the eyes of the orange-headed ningen, glared deadly, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Kurama stepped in, "Calm down. It's just a baby." He held out his hand to the dragon, with a friendly smile on his face.  
  
The dragon looked at the hand and the person standing in front of it. It reached out slowly and whirled around Kurama's outstretched arm, searching and sensing his youki. Kurama stroke the dragon gently and it closed its eyes as if it was enjoying.  
  
"The dragon is really hot." said Kurama, "I mean, its temperature is really high. I guess it is because of its master." He looked at the fire demon as the dragon returned to its master.  
  
"Of course." was the response.  
  
Yukina moved forward and looked at the dragon, "Welcome to the group. You are Oniisan's Reikai beast." She turned to the fire demon, "Oniisan, what are you going to call it?"  
  
Hiei murmured, "A name?" He thought for a while before he turned to the koorime, smiling, "Why don't you name it? I am sure it will like it."  
  
"How about if we call it Blackie? As his body is shiny black." Yukina looked at the dragon, "Blackie, do you like the name?"  
  
As if it understood the question, the dragon let out a cheerful roar and flied to the koorime, whirling around her body.  
  
"Ouch!" As a koorime, the temperature of the dragon was too much for Yukina. Burning marks left on her arms where her skin had direct contact with the dragon.  
  
The dragon got scared and returned to the fire demon. Hiei approached his sister, concerned, "You alright?" keeping his arm with the dragon away from the koorime.  
  
"I... I am OK. Don't worry." Yukina said as she smiled.  
  
Kuwabara rushed to the koorime and held her arms protectively, "See, I have told you guys! This creature is dangerous!"  
  
Kurama turned and looked at the fire demon and his Reikai beast. He could sense the very same sadness inside their eyes, *Amusing, the Reikai beast really reflects the heart and soul of its master... *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Five days later~  
  
~Outside Genkai's temple~  
  
"Do you really need to go?" said the koorime, disappointment in her eyes, "You have just recovered. Maybe you should rest a bit more before going back to Makai."  
  
The fire demon looked at his twin sister, "I am sorry Yukina. But I have to go and report duty with Mukuro. I have been away from duty for over two months already." Hiei gently reached out and held Yukina's hand, "I promise I will come back as soon as I can."  
  
A black dragon unwrapped itself from the waist of the fire demon and whirled around his body, carefully avoid touching the koorime. It had been staying close to the fire demon for the whole time. Hiei continued, "I will leave Blackie with you. It will look after you. Though I don't quite know if it has the power to do so."  
  
The fire demon turned to the dragon, "Listen, take good care of Yukina. But keep a safe distance, OK?" The dragon nodded. It flied towards a wooden pillar outside of the temple and whirled around it, keeping its crimson eyes on the twins.  
  
The twins looked at each other's eyes for a few more seconds before the fire demon left with a flash of black.  
  
Unaware by anyone in the scene, a pair of blue eyes hidden in the forest were watching every move of the twins, an evil smile appeared on the hidden face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Hope you like the Chapter. There will be more actions and turns in the coming chapters!!  
  
Please review and comment.  
  
I will post the next chapter if I know someone (anyone .^-^.) likes the story. So please review! 


	2. Chapter 2 – Coincidence? x Who are you? ...

Dragon of Fire and Ice  
  
By Gozilla  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for the cute little Blackie, please don't take it away from me) and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!!  
  
Please excuse my poor English!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Reviews are welcomed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to thank all of you who have read Chapter 1 and gave me valuable reviews. I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Here comes Chapter 2 and please send me your thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 - Coincidence? x Who are you? x The First Fight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~One month later~  
  
~Outside Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina was carrying out her daily ritual - sweeping the backyard of the temple. She stopped briefly to see if she missed any spot in the garden. She sensed and turned to look at a familiar presence nearby, a black dragon. The dragon was whirling around the trunk of a tree, playfully chasing a squirrel up and down the tree.  
  
Yukina smiled and was about to return to her work before she heard someone's scream, "Help! Help me!!"  
  
The koorime ran to the gate of the temple and saw a gang of evil-looking youths grabbed the backpack of a girl and pushed her on the floor.  
  
By the time Yukina made her way to the girl, the gang was gong, leaving the girl crying.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Yukina while searching for any injuries on the girl.  
  
"I hurt my ankle and I lost my travel pack." The girl answered through her sobbing, her blue eyes looked at the stranger kneeling beside her, "What should I do? I know no one in this district..."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" said Yukina, "You can stay in the temple until your friend or relative comes to pick you up. Genkai-san is out of town at the moment. But I am sure she won't mind if you stay for a while."  
  
The girl stopped crying and looked at Yukina, "Really? Thank you so much! I will call my parents right away. They are working overseas at the moment and should be able to get here in a few days."  
  
Yukina helped the girl to stand up and led her to the temple, "You are welcomed. I need to treat your ankle first." She thought to herself, *I'd better not to use my healing power on her. She may get worried if she knows I am not a human.*  
  
A black dragon, hidden behind a pillar of the temple, watched the two girls went inside the temple, its ruby-red eyes shone with danger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
~A room inside Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina tied a knot with the bandage wrapped around the girl's ankle, "It's all done. You will be fine in a few days. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
The girl looked at her ankle, "Thanks a lot Yukina. I wouldn't know what to do without you. My name is Kime. Oh, can I have a glass of water? I am really thirsty."  
  
"Sure." Yukina got up and started walking towards the kitchen. Once the koorime was out of sight, Kime turned and stare at the ceiling, "I know you are there. Come out."  
  
A black dragon revealed itself from the ceiling, staring at the girl dangerously.  
  
An evil smile appeared on the girl's once innocent face, "Smart creature, seems that you know why I am here. Unfortunately, you can't tell her and you can't do anything to stop me..." She barely finished the sentence before she threw a ki dagger towards to dragon.  
  
The small dragon dodged the dagger with lightning speed. It repaid its attacker with a tennis ball-size fireball. Kime dodged the fireball with ease. The fireball hit and set fire of a chair. Kime threw another ki dagger at the dragon. The dragon barely dodged the dagger. Before it could counter-attack again, Yukina appeared at the door.  
  
"Blackie, what are you doing?" shouted the koorime, un-noticed that there were two ki daggers, which were darted deep on the wall of the room, were vanishing, leaving two holes on the wall.  
  
"Yukina, help me!" Kime's face returned to the innocent scared look, "This creature came out of nowhere and started blowing fire at me! I am scared!" She stumbled behind the koorime, pretending as if her ankle hurt.  
  
Yukina supported the girl and turned to the dragon, "Blackie! Look what you have done! I don't want you here! Leave!"  
  
The dragon was taken aback, sadness filled with its eyes, and took one more angry look at the girl hidden behind the koormie before it took off from the window and disappeared in the forest.  
  
Yukina looked out of the window, with a worried face, "What have I done..." What she didn't see was an evil grin on Kime's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Three hour later~  
  
~Somewhere in Makai~  
  
"Another boring patrol day." said a cat youkai, yawning.  
  
"I would rather be bored to death than to meet a ningen, especially when I am not allowed to eat him." said a hawk youkai.  
  
"Hn. Stop complaining. It's our duty, for losing in the Makai tournament." said the fire demon before walking away from the other demons. Hiei found a quiet corner of the patrol vehicle. He took the necklaces hanged on his neck and looked at his mother's and his sister's tear gems attached to them.  
  
It had been a month since Hiei returned to Makai. When he returned to Makai, Mukuro acted as if nothing happen and asked the fire demon to start with his usual patrolling job straight away. But Hiei knew, from the tiniest gestures of the Makai lord, that she was happy to see him again. Though he would never admit it, the fire demon was also happy to see her.  
  
The fire demon also found that patrolling job very boring. There were not many ningens strayed into Makai, often only once or twice in a month. Hiei spent quite a lot of his free time looking at the tear gem given to him by his twin sister, the one which she shed when he died for her about 3 months ago. It calmed his heart and reminded him of the one who was waiting for his return in Ningenkai.  
  
An approaching ki interrupted his peacefulness. The fire demon sensed a familiar ki coming from one of the portals between Makai and Ningenkai. "Blackie?" Hiei looked afar at the sky, murmured, "What is it doing here?"  
  
Ten minutes later, a small black dragon appeared and whirled happily around the fire demon before resting around his left arm.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei asked gently, "Didn't I told you to stay with Yukina and look after her?"  
  
The dragon looked at its master with its sad eyes. The fire demon somehow felt the frustration of the dragon. Suddenly, a rough picture of what had happened appeared in his mind, as if the dragon's mind was connected to his and transmitted the picture to his master's mind.  
  
Hiei frowned and closed his eyes, *Kime... What does she want? I wonder what is her plan to Yukina... I'd better go and check out...* He opened his eyes, meeting the crimson ones of the dragon, which were eagerly looking back. He sighed, "Both you and I are unwanted everywhere. Don't worry, at least you have me here." he murmured to the dragon.  
  
Hiei's thoughts was interrupted by the hawk demon, who rushed and kneeled beside the fire demon, "Captain, we have an emergency situation. We have detected the intrusion of around 10 ningens all around the place. The strangest thing is that they seem to have appeared out of nowhere. And we have never encounter such a large number of ningen intrusion in one go."  
  
The fire demon narrowed his eyes, *Is it really a coincidence? I was just about to go to Yukina and this happens. But it seems that I have no choice...* He turned to the dragon on his arm, "Blackie, go back to Ningenkai and keep an eye on Yukina. Keep a distance and don't let her see you. I will be there as soon as possible."  
  
The dragon nodded and flied to the nearest portal to Ningenkai. Hiei watched as the dragon became a black spot in the sky, "Protect her..." he murmured to the black spot before turning to the hawk demon, "Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Twelve hours later~  
  
~Somewhere in Makai~  
  
The jagan of the fire demon looked straight to the half-opened eyes of a ningen, glowing with strong purple light, "You will forget everything about this place once you are returned to the Ningenkai." With a snap of his fingers, the human fell into deep sleep. Two demons stepped forward and took the human away.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, exhausted and dizzied. He put his hand on the wall to prevent his body from collapsing to the ground. "It's the tenth and the last one. I have never brainwashed so many ningens within such a short time. I wonder if the remaining ki and strength is strong enough to support myself to go to Ningenkai."  
  
He was about to sit down on the ground and get some rest when he heard screams from the outside of the vehicle. He got up and rushed to the source of the screams.  
  
"Nani?" the fire demon was shocked by the scene. The demons who worked with him in the same vehicle were all lying on the Makai forest floor, dead.  
  
"So," came a deep voice from the shadow of the forest, "you are the one we have to destroy." A tall and muscular figure walked out of the shadow, with a group of vigorous looking demons behind him.  
  
"Says who?" the fire demon replied angrily, hand on the hilt of the sword, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"My name is Akana." said the demon, "As you are going to die in a few minutes, I don't mind telling you the reason why you have to die. We are treasure hunters. Not the ordinary treasure hunters, but hunters of treasure-generating demons. One of our main targets is the koorimes. Their tear gems are invaluable and numerous buyers are queuing up to pay billions for a koorime. Because having one means having an unlimited source of wealth and power."  
  
The fire demon's eyes narrowed, disgusted.  
  
"What's wrong with that? You used to a famous Makai thief yourself." Akana looked at the fire demon, interested, "The koorimes are hard to find as most of them are hidden in a floating island in Makai. We have been trying to locate the island for centuries but failed."  
  
An evil grin appeared on Akana's face, "Luckily, we found one about half a year ago in the least expected place - the Ningenkai. We sent groups of demons to capture the koorime several times but none of them returned. Finally, in the latest attempt, one of them managed to escape death and came back with valuable information - somehow, for reason unknown, the koorime was protected by a fire demon - the infamous Makai thief, Hiei."  
  
*No wonder there had been so many demons creeping up to Genkai's temple... They were trying to capture Yukina...* thought the fire demon, fists tightened.  
  
Akana continued, "We don't know, and we are not interested to know, why you protected the koorime. The only thing we know is that you are obstructing our plan and now, you will pay for it, with your life!"  
  
The demons behind Akana rushed towards Hiei, weapons aimed at the small fire demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
~In Genkai's temple~  
  
The ruby-red eyes of a black dragon watched through the thick leaves of the tree in the backyard of Genkai's temple, un-noticed by the two persons inside temple.  
  
Yukina was busy cooking in the kitchen, preparing meals for herself and her guest.  
  
Kime, on the other hand, was wandering around the temple, drawing unknown patterns on the pillars around the temple, "We will get you this time, koorime." murmured the girl, with an evil smirk.  
  
Not knowing what to do, the black dragon kept itself hidden, waiting for his master's return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
~Somewhere in Makai~  
  
With a flash of light, a demon was being cut into half and slowly fell to the ground, along with the pieces of bodies of a dozen once-alive demons.  
  
Hiei held his sword on his side, looking straight to the eyes of the only other demon standing in the scene. The fire demon was panting lightly. The group of demons was not strong, not at all as to Hiei's standard. But as Hiei had exhausted a lot of his youki in brainwashing the humans, he was way below his top conditions.  
  
"Feeling tired?" said Akana, arms crossed, smirking evilly, "You should be. Otherwise, our efforts in delivering the 10 ningens to Makai will be wasted."  
  
"You brought them here?" said Hiei angrily.  
  
"Of course." the evil smile on Akana's face widened, "Otherwise, how the hell can so many ningens get to Makai all in a sudden? We knew that you are responsible to track down any ningen lost in Makai and you will brainwash them using your jagan. We also know that by doing this, you will spend a lot of your youki and, most importantly, it will weaken you substantially."  
  
"K'so." groaned the fire demon.  
  
"Now," Akana lowered his arms, "prepare to die!" He lunged towards the fire demon with great speed.  
  
Hiei barely dodged the first attack. He rebounded from a tree and counter- attacked the demon with his sword in great speed. Akana did not have time to react and the sword cut deep into Akana's shoulder.  
  
Despite of the obvious victory, the fire demon frowned. Somehow the feeling of the cut was not right. It was like cutting through... water.  
  
Hiei retrieved the sword and jumped away from the demon. He turned and faced his opponent. There was no blood coming from the wound on the demon's shoulder. Instead, the wound was slowly covered by some transparent liquid and healed in an instance.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, shocked at what he had just seen.  
  
Akana massaged his shoulder, "Let me tell you something. As a water demon, no wound can be inflicted on me. Just like you can't hurt or damage water by a sword or a fist. I am basically un-destroyable. You are destined to be doomed!" he yelled as water arrows shot from his fingertips with lightning speed.  
  
Due to exhaustion, Hiei was only able to avoid most of the arrows. Two arrows hit and went straight through the fire demon's left leg and right shoulder. He fell and rolled behind a nearby gigantic tree, heavily panting.  
  
"Damn it." as he used his hands to cover the wounds, trying to slow down the bleeding.  
  
The fire demon sensed the approach of a powerful ki and dodged away from the tree, just in time as a large water ki-ball hit the tree and exploded.  
  
In the chaos of all the flying wood chips and debris, Hiei was unable to see the other demon before it was too late. He was hit directly by an even larger water ki-ball. The explosion threw him far away from the spot, pushing down trees along the way.  
  
The fire demon was finally stopped by another gigantic tree. His clothes were tore, deep cuts and bruises all over his small body, intensive pain surged from the inside as several ribs were broken. Blood overflowed from his mouth.  
  
He struggled to open his eyes, seeing the water demon approaching slowly. *I can't die here. I can't let them take Yukina. I won't allow them!* his mind yelled as he gathered his remaining youki.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise." Akana approached the battered fire demon, "You are still alive. You should be proud of yourself as only a handful of youkais can withstand the direct hit of my most powerful attack. But now, you will die!" he said and gathered his ki for the final blow.  
  
"Dragon of Black Flame!" yelled the fire demon, as the black flame from his right arm formed the shape of a dragon and charged at the water demon.  
  
Akana was caught off-guarded. He raised his right arm in front of himself, trying to shield off the dragon. The dragon hit directly at the water demon.  
  
*Did it succeed?* thought Hiei, looking at the cloud of smoke and ashes in front of him, *I don't have enough ki and strength to launch another attack...* To his dismay, he sensed the youki of the water demon. The youki did not disappeared, though weakened significantly.  
  
As the cloud gradually disappeared, a tall figure reappeared. Akana stood, wincing from pain, his left hand holding his right shoulder - without his right arm. "Damn you. I have underestimated you. You have evaporated my right arm. But I will be back and you will pay for it!" he shouted before he left.  
  
The fire demon winced in pain as he struggled to stand up. He ignored the injuries and bleeding, *Got to go to Ningenkai and protect Yukina...* was all he could think of and started running to the nearest portal to Ningenkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Please review and comment.  
  
The other Reikai Tanteis will fight the water demon in the next Chapter! Stay tune! 


	3. Chapter 3 – Midnight Visitor x The Group...

Dragon of Fire and Ice  
  
By Gozilla  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for the cute little Blackie, please don't take it away from me) and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!!  
  
Please excuse my poor English!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Reviews are welcomed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you again to those of you who read and review the story! Please continue to comment on the story. Please also feel free to give me ideas for this or my next fic. ^-^ Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 - Midnight Visitor x The Group's Fight x We are losing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two hours later, around midnight in Ningenkai~  
  
~Outside Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina was walking around the temple, making final checks on the doors and windows before going to bed. Suddenly she noticed a small figure curled on the ground near a tree.  
  
*What's that?* thought the koorime, *Perhaps it is an injured animal. I'd better check it out.* as she walked cautiously towards the figure.  
  
With the help of the moonlight, she was able to see clearly of the figure lying on the ground. She inhaled deeply, hands covered her mouth, "Oh, no! Blackie!"  
  
The bloodied body of the dragon was covered by wounds and bruises. It was panting heavily and the flame on its back was almost gone.  
  
Yukina quickly brought the dragon inside the temple. She attempted to heal the dragon's wounds with her healing power but failed. *How come I can't heal its wounds?* she thought and then hard-hit by the next thought, *It's Oniisan! Blackie is hurt because Oniisan is hurt! That's why I can't heal the wounds! Oniisan, where are you?*  
  
Yukina rushed to call Kuwabara and asked him to come over to help. Kuwabara in turn called Yusuke and Kurama for help. Yusuke slammed the phone and started running at top speed towards the temple. But Kuwabara couldn't find Kurama as Kurama's mother told him that Kurama has left the apartment just 5 minutes ago...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~10 minutes ago~  
  
~Inside Kurama's room~  
  
It was almost midnight. Kurama had almost finished his year-end project. He was reviewing the report he had prepared for the project when he heard a light tug at his window.  
  
"Hiei, is that you? The window is unlocked." Kurama raised his head from the report and looked at the window, smiling, "I didn't know you have finally adopted the human customs of knocking before entering."  
  
No response.  
  
*Something's wrong.* Kurama frowned as he cautiously opened the window and looked out, "Hiei, is that you?"  
  
Kurama was horrified to see a small bloodied figure hanging outside of the window with one hand holding the edge of the windowsill.  
  
Kurama quickly pulled the fire demon into his room and placed him on his bed. He noticed how severely his best friend was injured, "What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes, out-of-focus at first, and eventually met the eyes of the fox demon. "Go to Yukina." he said weakly, wincing in pain, "She is in great danger. A water demon called Akana is going after her for her tear gems. I need you to protect her."  
  
"But I need to treat your wounds first." Kurama briefly checked through the fire demon, "You have already lost too much blood."  
  
"No." the fire demon insisted, "We go now."  
  
Kurama sighed, defeated by the determination of the koorime's protective brother. He put one of Hiei's arms around his shoulder, supporting the battered fire demon. He shouted towards the door of the room, "Mum, I am going out for a while. I will be back very soon." before lifting off the window, not wanting his mum to see the bloodied fire demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
~Inside Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina used a clean cloth to wipe away the blood on the small black dragon lying on a cushion, "Blackie, please hang on." She turned to the window and looked at the full moon in the sky, "Oniisan, where are you? Please be safe."  
  
"Yukina-san, where are you?" Kuwabara yelled at the door of the temple, who was accompanied by Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara-san! Please come inside! Hurry!" the koorime replied.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed inside and looked at the koorime and the small dragon. Yusuke stepped closer to the heavy-panting dragon, "Oh no, what happened?" He remembered what happened back in the cave when he inherited the Reiki-ball from Genkai, and how Puu was affected by his body condition, "We got to find Hiei! He won't last long in this condition!"  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara sensed the approach of a powerful youkai and they rushed outside of the temple, just in time to meet their un-invited visitor.  
  
A tall demon, with his right arm missing, stood at the gate of the temple, "You two better stay out of this. I am taking the koorime with me."  
  
"Who do you think you are? I, the great Kuzama, will not allow you to lay a finger on my Yukina-san!" yelled the orange-hair youth, "Rei-kan!" as a spirit sword appeared from his hand.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yusuke, his body in fighting position, "Why do you want to take Yukina?"  
  
"None of your business, ningens." said Akana, "Stay out or die!" He lunged towards the two youths, water arrows shot out from his fingertips in all directions.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara dodged, barely avoiding most of the arrows. One of the arrows hit Kuwabara's left arm.  
  
Yusuke turned and counter-attacked, "Reigun!" A bright blue ki-ball went straight towards Akana. The ki-ball hit the tall demon right on, leaving a hole in his stomach.  
  
"Yes!" cheered Yusuke, little surprised by the easy victory.  
  
"Watch out!" yelled a red-hair youth standing at the gate of the temple, carrying a small limped figure beside him.  
  
"Nani?" said Yusuke before being hit directly by a water ki-ball. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "How come?" Yusuke struggled to open one of his eyes, un-believed, "My Reigun should have seriously injured him..." he said weakly, unable to stand up.  
  
As if watching a movie, Akana stood, the hole in his stomach slowly covered by transparent liquid and the hole simply disappeared.  
  
"His name is Akana and he is a water demon." said a deep but weak voice from the small figure hanged beside Kurama, slowly rising his head and looked at the tall demon, "Normal attacks can't hurt him as he can turn himself to water. The only way to defeat him is to evaporate his body."  
  
"That's right, Hiei." said Akana coldly, "Unfortunately, you are too weak to do any damage on me anymore. Besides, even if you can launch your black fire thing now, you can't hurt me when I am full guarded."  
  
"Enough of your bullshit!" yelled Kuwabara, holding his Reikan, "Leave or prepared to become a paddle of dirt-water!"  
  
Kurama set the fire demon down beside a tree, "Hang on. Yukina needs you." The fire demon looked at his friend, determination in his eyes, "Don't worry, fox. I don't want to see that infant Koenma yet."  
  
Kurama smiled and stood, held out a rose, "Rose whip!" The rose turned to a deadly thorn-whip while Kurama transformed to youko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
~Inside Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina held the battered dragon with her hands, watching Kurama set Hiei down beside a tree.  
  
"Oniisan!" cried the koorime. She was about to rush to her twin brother when she felt that the dragon suddenly moved and flied away from her hands, straight towards the fire demon.  
  
"Blackie!" Yukina ran after the dragon. Unexpected, she hit an invisible wall when she tried to leave the temple building. "Nani?" the koorime was shocked to find herself trapped inside the temple building area by an invisible barrier.  
  
"Be wise and stay here." came an icy-cold voice from behind, "I have put wands on every pillar around the temple. The wands will keep you inside unless I release my power from them or if I die."  
  
Yukina turned to see the once-innocent face of Kime, now looking dark and evil, confused, "Kime-san?"  
  
"I am a member of Akana's gang." said the girl, who was transforming to an ugly demon, "I am an shape-changer demon. I can change shape and hide my youki to deceive my prey. That pathetic dragon was much smarter than you, it looked through my disguise from the very moment it saw me."  
  
"That's why Blackie attacked you..." said the koorime, shivering, "It was trying to protect me. But I yelled at it and asked it to leave..." Tear gems started dropping from her eyes.  
  
Kime picked up one of the tear gems, "That's right. Unfortunately, it's too late for you to realised this. You will be ours very soon and we will make big money by selling you to one of the richest jewellery traders in the world."  
  
Yukina was shocked, memories of the torturous life with the previous jewellery trader flooded back to her mind. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot the name of that ugly jewellery trader. Well, who cares. You all know who I am talking about.) Terrified, she turned and leaned on the invisible barrier, looking at the fire demon from a distance, "Oniisan." she murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
~Outside Genkai's temple~  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama were having a hard time fighting the water demon. No matter how many wounds they inflicted on the demon, the wounds recovered almost immediately. On the other hand, the wounds on their bodies were taking their toll on the youths.  
  
Kuwabara had been hit by several water arrows and lost most of his speed and power. The youko was in no better condition than the ningen. He lost his rose whip during the battle and was hit by a water ki-ball. He was helping the ningen to avoid the water arrows shot from the tall demon.  
  
"K'so" cursed Kuwabara, dodging another round of water arrows with the help of Kurama, "How can we defeat this monster?"  
  
The youko replied, "As Hiei said, this demon can only be defeated by extreme heat, which must be hot enough to evaporate him. Do you see his missing right arm?" Kurama nodded towards the attacker, "It was evaporated by Hiei's Dragon of Black Flame. But, according to Hiei, it was done when Akana was off guarded."  
  
"I have had enough of this child game." shouted Akana, seven large water ki- balls appeared and flowed around the water demon, "I am ending this right now!"  
  
The water ki-balls rushed towards Kurama and Kuwabara from all directions. The two were hit and threw to the wall surrounded the temple.  
  
"Weaklings." said Akana, walking towards the temple, "Kime, have you got the koorime? We have wasted too much time already. Our customers are waiting."  
  
Akana froze when he felt a surge of youki rising behind him. He slowly turned and saw a flaming fire demon.  
  
"One more step and you are dead." came a deep voice, "Don't even think about touching Yukina." The fire demon stood, his left hand on the tree, supporting his bloodied and battered body, with an equally battered black dragon whirled around it.  
  
"Ha." teased Akana, "You can't even stand up by yourself properly. How are you going to stop me?"  
  
"With this." Hiei raised his right arm, black flame burning around the black dragon tattoo on his right arm. He gathered the last of his youki, "Dragon of Black Flame!!" The black flame formed a black dragon and rushed towards its target.  
  
"It is not going to work this time!" shouted Akana, gathering all his youki and formed a water shield in front of him. The black flame dragon hit the water shield, unable to move any further.  
  
"K'so!" shouted Hiei in anger, *This is the last of my youki. I must destroy this demon. I won't let him take Yukina away from me. Not again!* he thought as he pumped every youki he had into the black flame dragon.  
  
With a roar, the small black dragon on Hiei's left arm flied towards the black flame dragon. "What?" murmured the fire demon as he watched the small black dragon plunged into the black flame dragon.  
  
The black flame dragon shivered. Suddenly, the dragon solidified, turning into a real dragon. As if it was an enlarged replica of the Reikai beast, the dragon was covered with shiny purple-black scales. The ruby-red eyes of the dragon looked straight through the water shield, right into Akana's eyes, sending a chilly feeling across Akana's spine.  
  
The dragon charged with mighty power and crushed the water shield. The water shield scattered into thousands of pieces of crystal before returning into water when they hit the ground. The dragon roared and attacked the water demon with its gigantic mouth.  
  
Akana held up his left hand and used all his youki to defend against the dragon. His defence was too strong for the dragon to evaporate him.  
  
*K'so. Is it the end? Am I really not strong enough to protect Yukina?* Hiei thought as he felt exhaustion was overcoming him. The fire demon struggled to keep pumping his youki into the dragon. His vision began to blur and fell to his knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Please review and comment. ^-^  
  
One more Chapter to go! Stay tune! 


	4. Chapter 4 – The Dragon x Unconscious x B...

Dragon of Fire and Ice  
  
By Gozilla  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for the cute little Blackie, please don't take it away from me) and I don't have anything. So don't sure me!!  
  
Please excuse my poor English!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Reviews are welcomed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 - The Dragon x Unconscious x Birthday Present  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
~Inside Genkai's temple~  
  
"Oniisan!" cried the koorime, terrified to see her twin brother fell to his knees.  
  
"It's going to be over very soon." said Kime coldly, arms crossed, "Akana is invincible. That fire demon is not strong enough to defeat Akana. He is going to die of exhaustion in a few minutes."  
  
"No he is NOT!!!" yelled Yukina, a surge of youki surfaced from the depth of her body, freezing everything around her.  
  
"Nani?" Kime watched her body froze into ice, *A koorime should not have such power...* was her last thought before her body gave in to the ice attack.  
  
The wands around the temple disappeared as their applier died.  
  
The koorime rushed towards the falling fire demon, "Oniisan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
~Outside Genkai's temple~  
  
Hiei felt he was floating. His vision clouded, other senses closed to total shut down. There was only one thought in his mind, the only thing which supported him to that very moment, *I have to protect Yukina...* He began to fell to the ground as his knees could no longer support him. He never hit the ground as he was caught by a pair of cold arms.  
  
He raised his head towards the owner of those cold arms. His crimson eyes met the ones identical to his.  
  
"Hang on, Oniisan." came a gentle voice. Hiei's eyes wide opened as he realised the person holding his body, "Yukina..."  
  
"We will fight together, Oniisan." said the koorime, holding his hand by hers. The fire demon looked at his twin sister, nodded in determination.  
  
They turned in unison towards the water demon. They gathered all of their youki, both fire and ice youki, and pumped it all into the purple-black dragon, "Go Blackie!" they cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Present~  
  
~Outside of Genkai's temple~  
  
The dragon shivered violently. It let out a thundering roar that shook the earth as blinding bright light shone from its body.  
  
When the light died out, in everyone's amusement, a gigantic dragon, with purple-black and shining-silver whirling-strip pattern on its body, flew with tremendous speed towards the water demon standing in front of it. The dragon's mouth wide open, deadly-sharp fangs revealed, determined to destroy the enemy and... protect its masters...  
  
Akana cried in terror as the dragon charged towards him. As the dragon and the water demon contacted, instead of the high heat, extreme coldness attacked the water demon. Akana watched in horror as his body froze into ice within split seconds.  
  
The dragon flied back a little, flaming crimson eyes piercing the frozen water demon, and plunged towards its victim. This time, extreme heat attacked the water demon, evaporating every single water molecule once existed within the water demon.  
  
Roared in victory, the dragon flied up to the sky and circled around the area, watching over its masters, the twins, who were lying unconscious on the ground beneath it, their hands holding tightly together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Six days later~  
  
~Inside of Genkai's temple~  
  
A small heavily bandaged figure laid still on the futon placed in the middle of the room, very still.  
  
Yukina slide opened the door and entered into the room. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai followed her into the room. They sat down around the fire demon, without a word.  
  
Yukina looked at her twin brother. She gently ran her hand across the battered face of the fire demon, no response. She held back tears in her eyes. Her hand reached for the fire demon's hand, holding it tightly.  
  
"How is he?" asked Yusuke, looking at the still figure laid in front of him.  
  
"He stays unconscious since the battle." Genkai replied, "And he is not doing well."  
  
Kurama looked at the figure, his green eyes filled with worries, "He was severely injured in the first battle in Makai and he used up all his youki to fuel the black dragon in the second battle. Not to mentioned that he fired two Dragons of Black Fire within three hours."  
  
Kurama concentrated and search for his friend's youki, only to find a very faint trace of it. He inhaled deeply, "His ki level is too low. It is only enough the keep his vital organs working. Whether he will wake up or not depends very much on himself. He will wake up only if he is strong enough to support his youki to regenerate itself again."  
  
"Oniisan..." said Yukina, holding the fire demon's hand to her face, "I am sorry Oniisan. Only if I am strong enough... Only if I am strong enough to heal you..." Tear gems started falling from the koorime's eyes, hitting lightly on the face of the fire demon, before rolling down to the floor.  
  
"Yukina-san." Kuwabara stepped closer to the crying koorime, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder, "You should not blame yourself. You have used up most of your youki fuelling the dragon in the battle. You yourself had been unconscious for two whole days. It is not surprising that you have temporary lose your healing power."  
  
Kuwabara looked at the battered face of the sleeping fire demon, "He is not going to give up so easily. His life force is as strong as a cockroach."  
  
"Watch you mouth, baka." a deep voice whispered, only barely audible.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the fire demon lying on the futon, cheerfully surprised. Hiei slowly opened his eyes, lightly whispered, "Can't you use some better descriptions? Stupid ningen."  
  
"Oniisan!" said Yukina, happiness filled her tearful eyes.  
  
"Don't worry." whispered the fire demon, a weak smile appeared on his battered face, "I am not ready to leave you yet." He raised his hand, with difficulty, and wiped away the tears of his twin sister.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei felt a slight movement inside his futon. A small dragon, with purple-black and silver-white strips pattern on its body, flied out of the futon and whirled around the twins excitedly. Eventually, it rested around the koorime's arm.  
  
"Hey, dragon! Stay away from Yukina-san! You are going to burn her arm!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara-san, it's alright. Blackie's temperature is not high anymore." said Yukina, gently stroking the dragon, which closed its eyes and enjoyed the touch.  
  
Not only the temperature of the dragon had dropped dramatically since the koorime pumped her ice youki in it during the battle, the black flame burning along the spine on its back had been replaced by black and white fur, waving gracefully in the air.  
  
The dragon roared happily and returned to the fire demon, whirling around his battered body smoothly before settling loosely around his neck. Yukina turned to the fire demon, "Oniisan, Blackie has been staying with you all the time when you are unconscious."  
  
"Is it so?" said Kuwabara, trying to touch the dragon and check its temperature. The dragon looked suspiciously at the approaching ningen with its ruby-red eyes. It raised its head and breathed a small fireball surrounded by a ring of white cloud to the approaching face. Leaving Kuwabara, yet again, a charcoal-black face with a ring of ice around it.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Hot, hot, hot!!! Cold, cold, cold!!!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran around the room, hands waving in the air.  
  
Everyone laughed, except for the twins. Hiei whispered, "Baka." while Yukina was polite enough just to giggle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~About nine months later~  
  
~Inside of Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina was preparing food in the kitchen, together with Keiko and Botan. There would be a party in about an hour. The guys were about to finish decorating the dining room.  
  
It was the first birthday of Blackie, Hiei's Reikai beast. The dragon had become the master of the massive forest outside of Genkai's temple. It spent most of the time patrolling its 'territory', keeping orders and, occasionally, driving off uninvited demons.  
  
Despite of its tiny size, it had the power to drive off upper C-class demons on its own. Fortunately, one of its neighbours, Yusuke's Reikai beast Puu, was more interested in taking naps. So no conflicts had ever occurred between them.  
  
Back to the temple, the girls were setting table in the dining room.  
  
Yukina turned to Kurama and asked, "Kurama-san, is Oniisan coming?"  
  
Kurama looked at the koorime and smiled, "I have invited him to come along about a month ago. Though he didn't give me any solid reply, I am sure he will show up today."  
  
Yusuke jumped in, "That's right. No worries, Yukina. By the way, we haven't seen him for almost 8 months since he recovered from the battle and returned to Makai. I am sure he misses you and will come to see you today."  
  
Kuwabara also jumped in, "Well, even if he does not come, we can still have a great time partying..."  
  
"What makes you think I am not coming?" came a deep voice behind Kuwbara, which sent Kuwabara a chilly feeling along his spine.  
  
"Oniisan!" cheered the koorime.  
  
"You... when did you arrive?" shouted Kuwabara, "And stop sneaking behind people!"  
  
"Hn." the fire demon turned to Yukina, a small smile on his face, glad to see his twin sister happy and healthy, "Where is the dragon?"  
  
Yukina pointed outside, "It's in the forest. Look, it's coming this way."  
  
The group looked outside, a dragon flied with great speed towards the temple. The black and white dragon didn't slow down as it approached the building and crushed into the fire demon, knocking him off his feet. "Hey, calm down!" shouted the fire demon as the dragon whirled excitedly around his body.  
  
Everyone laughed. In the chaos, Kurama noticed something different with the fire demon - both his arms were bandaged, instead of just his right arm.  
  
"Hiei, did you hurt your left arm?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No." the fire demon replied, getting up on his feet. The dragon settled on the fire demon's shoulders and whirled loosely around his neck, looking curiously at his left arm. "I got a present for Blackie." he unwrapped his left arm, revealing a black dragon tattoo.  
  
"This is the black dragon which attacked Akana with Blackie." said the fire demon, "I have another dragon with my right arm. It took me half a year to learn to support two dragons at the same time."  
  
The fire demon concentrated and gathered his youki to his left arm, a purple cloud of energy formed around it. In everyone's amusement, the black dragon tattoo on his left arm started to move and departed from the arm. It flied around the room at its own will.  
  
With an excited roar, Blackie joined the black flame dragon, whirling and dancing in the air. "I guess it may feel lonely. So I have decided to get Blackie a friend." said the fire demon, smiling.  
  
Hiei looked at the two dragons, which were chasing each other across the room, satisfied, "I have injected my youki in the black flame dragon and should be able to support it to stay in Ningenkai for a few months. When it need re-fuel, it will go to Makai and come to me. It will know where to find me."  
  
Yukina approached her twin brother and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Oniisan. This is the best birthday present I have ever seen."  
  
Hiei blushed, but he loosely hugged back, enjoying the love from his twin sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
Thank you for reading this fic to the end! I hope you enjoyed reading the story.  
  
Please feel free to comment on the storyline so that I can improve my writing skills.  
  
I have drafted a fanfic for the series Hunter x Hunter. It will be a story about Killua (for those of you who do not about the series, it is the latest series produced by the Yoshihiro-san, the author of YYH. A very interesting series. Also, for those of you who like Hiei, you may find a bit of his shadow in one of the main characters in HxH - Killua.).  
  
It is temporarily called "Assassin Siblings" and I am going to post it soon. Please feel free to read it if you are interested. ^-^  
  
Bye for now! 


End file.
